The present invention is directed to a device for hanging a bicycle in an inverted position beneath the wing of an airplane.
When pilots of small aircrafts land at large airports, they often must park their aircraft in an area which is located a great distance from the main terminal building. Thus, the pilots often have difficulty in obtaining ground transportion to the therminal building. When pilots of small aircrafts land at smaller airports, they often cannot obtain ground transportion from the airport. Therefore, whether the pilots of private airplanes land at a small or large airport, they are faced with a need for some form of ground transportion which is readily available once the aircraft is on the ground.